


Your Pretty Little Maid

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Maid Roleplay, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: “Master Kenji?” Ennoshita leans his back against the doorway, stocking-adjoined knees propped up. “Did you have a nice journey home?” he sweetly asks, looking innocently at him.Kenji’s mouth goes dry.





	Your Pretty Little Maid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lawr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lawr).

> For my friend Lawr! https://lord-of-homo.tumblr.com/ is his tumblr
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Kenji heads from the bus station to his apartment building, worn out. Training camp and matches really take it out of you. Once he’s entered the lobby, he slips out his phone and texts his boyfriend.

_ **Kenji:** _

_ **Almost home babe!** _

_ **Chikara:** _

_ **Good! I’ve missed you** _

_ **Kenji:** _

_ **Missed you too** _

_ **Chikara:** _

_ **I’ll be back soon, need to get some groceries for the house. I’ll make you dinner** _

_ **Kenji: ** _

_ **Aww, Chika-chan is soft** _

_ **Chikara:** _

_ **Always for you** _

_ **Kenji:** _

_ **Stop being cheesy dhfdogif** _

_ **Chikara: ** _

_ **It’s the truth** _

_ **Want anything?** _

_ **Kenji:** _

_ **Sour gummies?** _

_ **Chikara:** _

_ **You gummy fiend** _

_ **But alright** _

_ **Kenji:** _

_ **Thank you babe~** _

_ **See you soon** _

_ **Chikara:** _

_ **See you soon :)** _

_ Home at last, _ Kenji thinks as he trudges out of the apartment building elevator. And finally away from the chatty florist who asks far too many questions. Time for some alone time- he only got that when he went to the bathroom the entire trip away.

He rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck. He’s never liked long bus rides, no matter how many times he has to go on them for his college volleyball team.

Kenji places his bag on the ground as he digs in his pocket for his keys. A week away from classes is already tough enough without seeing his boyfriend outside a small computer screen or even tinier phone screen. At least he can do his work between practices and matches. He can’t say the same for seeing Ennoshita.

He finds his keys, not without a grumble. “About time.” He always forgets what pocket he places them inside. Man, he wants to slump on the couch, take a nap while some mediocre television in the background as he waits for his boyfriend to come home from class and grocery shopping. He can worry about the rest of his makeup work later.

He doesn’t expect Ennoshita to be home so soon, namely already in the apartment.

Kenji drops his bags at the sight, pants already feeling tight.

“Master Kenji?” Ennoshita leans his back against the doorway, stocking-adjoined knees propped up. “Did you have a nice journey home?” he sweetly asks, looking innocently at him.

Kenji’s mouth goes dry. Eyes scanning over Ennoshita, he hardly registers what he said. He’s too busy examining his amazingly sexy boyfriend and his outfit.

A perfect corset that looks so good, he wonders if it’s custom-fitted. The short skirt is made of soft, floating fabric that shifts perfectly with each movement. White stockings with black hearts across the knees stretch across Ennoshita’s perfect thighs, the same colors as the cap clipped in his hair, the cap tilted to the side. He traces his fingers across his frilly collar, pausing on the pendant. Plump lips are covered in bright red lipstick, certain to leave marks everywhere. Ennoshita even has mascara and eyeliner to make his soft brown eyes even more salient and prominent. He’s even wearing heels.

Ennoshita looks fucking  _ perfect. _

And Kenji wants to wreck him immediately. For all of time.

“I did,” Kenji answers, after Ennoshita tilts his head curiously.

“Good,” Ennoshita smiles and flutters his eyelashes flirtatiously. “And how did your volleyball games go?” Rhetorical question as Kenji texted Ennoshita all the details, but he goes along with their game.

“We won the majority of them,” Kenji says, eyes not leaving Ennoshita’s figure. When did he buy this getup? While he was gone this past week? Or did he already have it, stowed away for a special occasion?

“I’m glad.” Ennoshita leans off the door frame and makes his way across the room, hips swaying and heels clacking against the tile floor. A tiny bell rings and Kenji notices that pendant on Ennoshita’s collar is actually a bell.

Oh,  _ fuck. _ He definitely has a boner now.

Ennoshita circles Kenji, hands moving all over his back and chest.

“I thought you were getting groceries?” 

“I did, Master Kenji.” Ennoshita smiles mischievously. “I just bought them right before I texted you. You always request gummies, Master, so I already got them.” He runs his fingers through Kenji’s hair, and he nearly purrs at the touch.

“Master Kenji, I’ve been waiting for you,” Ennoshita purrs, hand briefly grazing his ass. Kenji nearly jumps. He trails his hand down Kenji’s chest, stopping at his waist. “Touching myself every day never compares to your hands, or your cock…” Ennoshita averts his eyes, pink flush across his cheeks. “Master Kenji?” he bashfully says.

“Yes?” Kenji applauds himself on not stuttering, even though he wouldn’t blame himself if he did. How can anyone stay calm with a sight like this?

“Please touch me,” Ennoshita begs, pressing himself on top of Kenji. He feels their erections through Ennoshita’s thin skirt and Kenji’s jeans. He wants to cry out. One of the biggest things he’s missed this week is how Ennoshita’s body reacts to his touches, how nice he looks underneath him, all his sounds and kisses…

“I’ve missed you so much, I feel as though I’m about to burst. I’m so hard for you.” Ennoshita bends his neck and presses soft kisses over Kenji’s neck. He finds Kenji’s sweet spot and bites harshly.

Kenji holds back a choking sound, hands resting low on Ennoshita’s waist. “Is that so?” he musters, one hand sliding down to Ennoshita’s ass. He grasps it and Ennoshita whines, arching his back.

He nods. “Master, please?” he asks, placing his hand on Kenji’s belt buckle. “Nothing is never as good as you inside me.”

That’s it. Kenji needs Ennoshita and he needs him  _ now. _

Kenji scoops him up, bridal-style, and heads to the kitchen. Ennoshita lets out a sound of surprise, arms circling Kenji’s neck. “Master Kenji? Where are we going?”

Kenji lets his actions answer Ennoshita. He sets Ennoshita down on the kitchen table, too impatient to head towards their bedroom. “You said you want me, right?” he asks, searching for the hidden bottle of lube and condoms they use (kitchen sex may not be a new thing for them. And yes, they clean very  _ well _ afterwards). He helps Ennoshita kick his shoes off.

Ennoshita nods, feigning shyness as he looks away again and bites his lower lip. He props his knees up and parts his legs, showing off his lacy panties, the very color of their college. “I want you so much,” Ennoshita whimpers, reaching to touch himself through his damp panties.

“Nope.” Kenji moves his hand away, holding his wrist and pinning it above Ennoshita’s head. “Only  _ I _ get to touch you,” he orders.

“But Master Kenji,” Ennoshita tries, wiggling under Kenji’s grasp.

Kenji raises an eyebrow, leaning over Ennoshita. “Do you want me or not?” he asks, using his other hand to squeeze Ennoshita’s thigh.

“I- I do want you, Master-” he confirms, blushing harder. Yeah, they definitely need to be breaking out his outfit more often.

“Then you’ll do what I say.” By now Kenji has shaken his shock off. He lets go of Ennoshita’s hand. “Right? You’ll be a good boy for me, Chikara?”

Ennoshita nods, resting on his elbows as he pulls his knees up higher. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Kenji reminds.

Ennoshita corrects himself. “Yes, Master Kenji.”

Oh, that name kink will never get old.

Kenji smirks. “Good boy.” He runs his hands up Ennoshita’s thighs, pushing the skirt higher up. He presses a few kisses over his thighs, nipping at the soft skin. Red marks cover his thighs. “If you want me, you gotta let me take the lead. Got it?”

A quick, mischievous grin flashes across Ennoshita’s face before it’s replaced by a shy nod. “Please touch me, Master.” He rocks his hips up slightly, pouting. “I don’t know how much longer I can take.”

“You’ll last as long as I tell you,” Kenji orders, unbuckling his belt. He unzips his pants and takes off his shirt, not bothering to check where it lands. Ennoshita is silent as he watches him.

Kenji slips a finger under the edge of Ennoshita’s panties, lifting them before letting the lace snap against his skin. “You’re so wet,” he coos, bending down to blow air against him, making Ennoshita squirm. “I bet you’re just aching for me, baby.” He pokes Ennoshita’s collar bell, smirking again. “Pretty little maid, can’t keep it in his panties.”

Ennoshita whimpers. 

“Did you touch yourself before I came home?” Kenji continues, tearing off his boxers. “Answer me.”

“Yes, Master, I did! I couldn’t help myself, I wanted to be ready for you.”

Kenji slowly tugs down Ennoshita’s panties, the fabric sticking to his member with all the precum. “You’re so fucking wet,” he remarks. “Are you going to last long enough for me, baby?”

“Y-yes, Master.” Ennoshita stays still, not jerking his hips up to Kenji’s touches.  _ Good boy, _ Kenji thinks internally.

Kenji pushes himself onto the counter, finally above Ennoshita. Knees on either side of Ennoshita’s thighs, he bends down and captures his lips in a messy kiss.

He’s about to say they need a condom and lube, but he spots them across the kitchen counter. “This is what you wanted, huh?” he teases, reaching for the items. “Wanted to be fucked right on the counter, always thinking of this moment whenever you walk inside? Want me to fuck you in your pretty little outfit right on the table?”

“I don’t care where it is, I just need you inside me, Master Kenji.” Ennoshita wraps his arms around Kenji’s neck, thighs squeezing on each side of him.

“You won’t have to wait long. Open one of the condom packages for me.” Ennoshita does that as Kenji warms lube up on his fingers. “Were you so eager that you already prepped yourself for me?” 

Ennoshita blushes harder. Red really looks good on him. “I did, I wanted to be ready for you.”

Kenji kisses him again. “Fuck, you look so perfect,” he murmurs against Ennoshita’s lips, breaking facade. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Ennoshita whispers, biting his lower lip. Dark eyes glitter seductively. “Now fuck me.”

Kenji laughs loudly. “Always impatient. Here I thought I was in charge.”

“You were gone a week!” Ennoshita complains, sporting a small pout. “Toys and my hand aren’t the same.”

“At least you had time to get off, I couldn’t stay in the bathroom longer than five minutes before people thought I was pooping or masterbating.”

“Lovely image, that first one.” Ennoshita says with a wrinkle of his nose, causing Kenji to snort.

“Sorry,” he says as Ennoshita slides the condom over Kenji’s erection. “Help me with lube, baby,” he adds, slipping back into the facade.

Ennoshita pours lube over the condom, spreading it out.

“Good. Now lay back down.” Ennoshita does just that.

“Ready?” Kenji softly checks, brushing his thumb over Ennoshita’s cheek.

He nods. “Ready.” 

When Kenji slides in, it’s like a chorus of angels sing.

“I’ve missed this so much,” Kenji groans, resting his forehead against Ennoshita’s shoulder.

Ennoshita scratches Kenji’s back as he starts moving. “Fa- fa-  _ hah- _ please go faster, Kenji-” 

“What was that?” Kenji cheekily says.

“Ma-Master Kenji, please go faster!”

“Have you been good enough?” Kenji says, even though he knows he’ll go faster. He’s always weak for Ennoshita, in every sense. “Good enough for your master?” He grips Ennoshita’s hips tightly, nails digging and leaving crescent moons.

“I have been,” Ennoshita insists, clenching around Kenji. He lets out another groan, thrusting harder. 

All their banter ceases, turning into rambles of each other’s names and loud noises.

Kenji comes quicker than he’d like to admit, but he’s proud that he holds out till Ennoshita climaxes first, even if he comes a second afterward him.

Ennoshita pants, brushing back Kenji’s bangs. “We’ll need to wash this outfit before we use it again,” he chuckles, referring to the cum splattered on the skirt.

“And we’re going to use this a lot,” Kenji insists, nuzzling Ennoshita’s neck. “Because you look really fucking hot.”

Ennoshita smiles tiredly, pecking Kenji’s lips. “Wanted to surprise you,” he sleepily says.

“And what a surprise that was.” 

He trails his fingers down Kenji’s back. Kenji breathes out happily. “Shower or bath?” he asks.

“Bath for sure,” Ennoshita answers. “But you’ll have to get up for us to go take a bath.”

“Guess we’ll be waiting for a while.”


End file.
